Mahdia
General Information Sunni|culture = Tunisian (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Emirate - Iqta|rank = Duchy|development = 37 (1059-1062) 28 (1063-1099) 29 (1100-1147) |capital = Souss (2584)|tag = MHD}} is a Tunisian Sunni Emirate located in the Maghreb region of North Africa. Starting in the year 1059, the country borders fellow Sunni countries: in the north, in the northwest, in the west, in the east, and a Khawarij in the south. By the year 1148, after losing several provinces over the decades until just three, will be integrated into Catholic . Decisions * Adopt Mamluk Government ** Requirement(s): *** Administrative Technology at least 42 *** does NOT exist *** Own core province(s): Qahirah ** Effect(s): *** Country changes to *** Obtain new missions *** Current ruler will die *** Current heir will die *** Government Rank changes to Kingdom *** Enact Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform *** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years **** +1.00 National Unrest **** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change *** Can adopt Mamluk Ideas and Traditions *** Gain permanent claim on Egypt Region * Form Tunisian Nation ** Requirement(s): *** Is not a subject nation *** Owns core province(s): Tunis and Souss *** Not a nomad nation *** At Peace *** does NOT exist *** One of the following must be true: **** Owns core province(s): Kef or Trablusgarp ** Effect(s): *** Country changes to *** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom *** Gain a permanent claim on Tunisia Area *** Gain 25 Prestige *** Opportunity to gain Tunisian Ideas and Traditions * Restore Al-Andalus ** Requirement(s): *** does NOT exist *** Not a nomad nation *** Is Independent or a Tributary *** At Peace *** Is not a tribe *** Own core province(s): Murcia, Granada, Sevilla, Cordoba, Gibraltar, Jaen, Cadiz, Badajoz, and Almeria *** One of the following must be true: **** Own core province(s): Algarve and Beja **** Own core province(s): Alicante and Valencia ** Effect(s): *** Estate will no longer be in control of Cordoba *** Cordoba will become the new Capital *** Country changes to *** Obtain new missions *** Government rank changes to Kingdom *** Gain 25 Prestige *** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years **** +1.00 National Unrest **** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change *** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia, and Toledo *** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve, Beja, Badajoz, Valencia, Alicante, and Caceres *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' *** Can gain Al-Andalusian Ideas and Traditions Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Tunisian countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Emirate countries Category:African countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Iqtas